Unfrozen
by DragonHuntress22
Summary: She was a vampire. She was supposed to be frozen in time, but in a way she was unfrozen. However, she wasn't content with just unfreezing herself she has also taken it upon herself to unfreeze him... and anyone else she can; which will involve even the most frigid of creatures. Follow her lead and let your heart, no matter how alive or dead, change for the better. Alec/OC R&R!
1. Still the Same

Unfrozen

~Alana

It was all rather _routine_ after the third century. Eat to my heart's content outside of Salem at night and come back during the day to be experimented on. I did not mind the experiments, for the most painful ones were only ever as painful as the transformation from human to vampire. I guess you could say it was masochistic but I got used to the pain, no longer screaming as the raging fire ran through me. Of course it still hurt to the point of suicidal thoughts, but I no longer showed it on the outside.

And besides, where did I have to go? I didn't know of another life other than this. I knew there were other vampires out there even _vegetarian_ vampires, but if I went along those paths I would have even more free time that I didn't know what to do with.

This was better anyways, this was safer. With this many friends in high places like this I need not worry. Witches tended to be nice to their experimentation subjects, so I had befriended most of the ones I'd met.

Yes I know very cliché that they are the witches of Salem but hey as long as I'm not the one they're killing I don't really care.

It was night now and I had already fed so I was just lounging in a random café that was open all night. Humans bustled around me, unbeknownst to them that I could kill all of them in a minute tops.

A familiar scent blew in when the door opened. _Vegan._ I watched as one of the Cullens, Alice, walked towards me with a glint in her eye and a purpose to her step.

"Alana Devae! Where have you _been_? You have not visited us in five decades!" she said with a teasing tone.

I glanced up at her with a smile, "Apologies. I have been rather busy. Why though, was there something you needed to tell me?"

She grew serious remembering her reason in seeking me, "Yes, I told you the last time I saw you that you will be escorted to the Volturi. That has not changed, when you run across them they will take you to Aro."

I knew of the Volturi, they seemed like the average coven except larger and in control of power, "I'm well aware thank you Alice."

She sighed and gave me a look with her dim golden eyes; it seems she hasn't hunted recently.

"It will happen in two days. They will be on a mission and you will come across them at night. Please do not be sarcastic. Jane will not hesitate to torture you."

"Me? Sarcastic? You absolutely _must_ be joking!"

"That right there will do the trick, they are not known for their patience Alana."

"This topic is depressing me Alice. Is anything going on at your home?" I asked with genuine interest; it was impressive how much control they had over their thirst.

We talked until sunrise when I was due back to the witches.

"I'm going to miss you Alana. Our talks are always on the same bases and very entertaining." Alice said sadly.

"Miss me? Surely we will see each other before the century is up!" I said happily to try and perk up her mood.

She smiled sadly at me and didn't say a word.

"We _will_ see each other again right?"

She left before I finished asking.

Running back to the witches I found them in their cavern occupied with another vampire and a cat. They would only use another vampire if it involved killing them. They don't want to kill me so they find others to use for the _lethal_ experiments.

I walked into the light within the cavern and the other vampire's head snapped up from his position in the chair.

He locked his red eyes with my own eyes. The witch Blair caught my attention before the vampire could say anything though, "Alana! You're back just in time to see the… transfusion! We're taking his soul," she said glancing at the vampire, "And putting it inside of the dead cat's body over there! We want to see if vampires have souls and it was Amelia's idea! He is Brenda's old friend and he's here willingly!"

"That's a first… here willingly." Sarah said in the corner with a potions book in her hands.

"I'm here!" I said reminding her.

"You don't count; when you've been here as long as you have you don't count."

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Amelia came flying from the southern part of the cavern with a wand and a potion in her hand; Brenda not far behind screaming in Latin at the witch in front of her.

It translated to, "It will never work! The potion is not compatible with our wand magic! He will die! I do not wish that upon him! You said we would not use this method! You have lied! If he is to die I will kill you without mercy!"

Before Brenda could even blink Amelia was shoving the potion down the vampire's throat and waving her wand at the cat's body.

I could taste the magic in the air, as always it tasted of honey and dying corpses. I looked on as I saw a blinding red light. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear.

When the light dissolved before me stood a midnight black cat and a corpse. The cat's tail flicked, annoyed, and its red eyes blinked slowly.

~Meoooow

Brenda looked a mix between ecstatic and pissed off. She ran to the cat and pet him on his head, "Daniel! Thank goodness I thought you were going to die!"

~Meow

Sarah was much less sarcastic now, "So they _do_ have souls! Fascinating… We should run a test similar with a newborn… I'm not sure if they would have the same effect. Maybe? Later… Presently…"

She continued with her ramblings while I asked the obvious question, "So what does he eat? Blood?"

Everyone's head snapped to me then to the cat who was apparently named Daniel.

"Alana go fetch a human please."

When I returned with the human the cat's eyes widened and he pounced onto his shoulder biting into the human's neck. He was drained of blood in under a minute.

"Obviously still on the blood diet… He'll have to stick with you Alana so he can hunt when you do." Amelia said still staring at the cat.

I actually wouldn't mind having company even in cat-form.

We stayed for two straight days for constant experiments and tests on Daniel. On the second night we were let out to go hunt in the nearby forest.

I was pleased to find that Daniel was able to keep up easily with my pace. We were just after the scent of some people camping about a mile away, when I remembered.

Tonight was the night. The night I was supposed to be escorted to the Volturi.

I stopped where I was. It was already decided. I was going, so I might as well stop trying to ignore the barely noticeable vampire scent to the east.

"Daniel, go home. I'll be back later."

He gave me a defiant meow and jumped onto my shoulder. Apparently he didn't agree with that statement.

I headed towards the scent and distinguished twelve different scents. Looking out into the clearing they were in I saw them.

It was obvious there were two separate groups but they were paired with one or more from the other group. If paired was the right word, but it seemed as if one was restraining the other. The strongest looking one had three holding him back.

"The Volturi's strongest, about to die. You deserve it though. You killed Matthew! You will die as punishment!" The auburn haired vampire screeched the end at the four being restrained.

The restrained ones didn't look scared but they did seem a bit anxious.

The woman moved towards them. I didn't know the Volturi but from what I had heard they kept the vampire world in balance. If it went out of balance the humans would find out and they would hunt us down.

Not particularly wanting that I knew I needed to provide a distraction. I used my 'gift' as everyone seems to call it and changed my physical appearance to that of a little girl around seven years old.

I stepped out into the clearing.

_Okay! That's chapter one! I hope I didn't confuse you too much! I know that witches are not in the series but werewolves, shape shifters, and vampires are so who says witches can't be? And don't worry everything will be explained! _

_~DragonHuntess22_


	2. Safely Taken

Unfrozen

~Alec

We had walked right into it. We didn't smell the others. Apparently one of the many newborns holding us back was gifted in making you unable to smell them.

We could smell them now. It was also inconvenient that one of them was posing as a shield against Jane and my powers.

"The Volturi's strongest, about to die. You deserve it though. You killed Matthew! You will die as punishment!" The auburn haired vampire screeched at us.

She made a move towards us and I tried to subtly move myself closer to the crazed leader. If she was going to kill me or Jane I'd prefer it be me.

"_A_hem." I heard the little cough and looked to the west.

There stood a little girl about six maybe seven. She was the epitome of innocence. She had her long blonde hair in pigtails and rosy pink cheeks with her big blue eyes. All she needed to complete the look was a lollipop and a teddy bear.

"Excuse me miss, I want to ask a question." Her voice was high-pitched and she struggled with her pronunciation.

Did she not sense the danger radiating off of all of us? I mean I know she was young but even _she_ must understand what she's walked into? I guess if she wanted to be their midnight snack she could be I didn't mind. It was just pure stupidity what she's done.

The leader, the auburn haired one snarled at the child then looked at one of the ones holding Felix back, "Zane! Are you blocking her scent? I cannot smell her! Stop now!"

Come to think of it I couldn't smell her either, but what did it matter she had blue eyes. Obviously human.

The one named Zane snarled back at her, "I'm not doing it! The child does not even have a strong enough scent to block! _I _can barely sense her scent!"

The leader looked confused now, "Well? Is she human?"

When he didn't answer she asked again in another screech.

"I don't _know_! I can't tell I-I…"

She let out an annoyed yowl which was matched from somewhere near the child. I glanced over at her to see a small black cat twisting between her legs excitedly. What the _hell_ is going on?

"Miss, my question?" the child asked with a pout.

The leader looked at the child but did not say anything, her eyes analyzing.

"Could you please let them go? The ones you're holding? Those four right there?" She asked in a saddened voice.

The leader looked even more confused and did not get the chance to answer before the child's eyes turned red.

Her voice was lower in pitch now and a bit threatening, "I said, could you let them go?"

The leader gasped, "An immortal child? Let them go! We cannot afford a tantrum! Run! Go! Go! We will return Volturi! And you shall not be so lucky the next time!"

Before I could acknowledge it the hands holding me back were no longer there. We were free. Thanks to this child, who we would sadly have to kill for being too young.

Jane was by my side now staring intently at the child, "I suppose I should thank you young one. However you must perish now, regrettably."

The child's eyes stayed red but she was now rolling them. She stared defiantly at us all in a bunch in front of her.

Her voice was older now, much more mature, like she was sixteen instead of six.

"Are you joking? I mean I knew the idiotic newborns and their mental leader would fall for it, but I did not think you would. I guess my hopes were too high for the Volturi. This is not my true form oh _wise and powerful leaders_." Sarcasm dripped from voice.

Jane's patience would have been wearing thin from the insult had she not been so curious. "Your true form? Show me."

"Ah-ah-ahhh. I don't trust you lot yet. I think it best if I stay this way while you escort me to the Volturi's leaders. You know you're going to anyways. You cannot make a decision as high as this on your own."

Jane smiled at the girl; her torturous sadistic smile. I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to look this time. The child, even though it wasn't a child would look as if she was one while she was getting tortured. It would be a bit painful to watch but I looked anyways.

It was not what I expected. Why wasn't she screaming? Or on the floor writhing in pain? She hadn't even moved an inch, in fact she was matching Jane's sadistic smile ounce for ounce.

Jane's smile slid into an angry grimace of disgust.

"Now then, shall we?" she asked in her child's voice again.

She skipped up next to us and looked impatiently at us, her cat now on her shoulder almost smirking at us.

Felix, Demetri and I looked to Jane for confirmation. No matter how much she was annoyed with the girl, she knew Aro would want to see her.

"Come." Jane said leading us all out of the forest.

The girl looked up at Felix and with a smile said, "Now then I can't just pop off and not tell my people where I've gone, so how bout you go and tell them for me, that I'll be gone for a bit. They'll be in a cavern to the west. Oh and I suggest you don't stay long. Or mention who you are or let them see your eyes. Unless of course you want to be used as an experimental test subject?"

Felix looked amused at the thought of being captured and experimented on.

Jane gave him the go-ahead and he disappeared. It occurred to me that we were virtually following her every command, but Aro would be upset if he didn't get to meet the one who saved us.

Felix caught up with us and we made our way to Volterra, entering Volturi's castle. We went down multiple hallways to the throne room.

When we entered we went off to stand next to the thrones of our masters. The girl stood in the center of the hall and curtseyed politely with a giant smile on her face and her cat still on her shoulder.

Jane reached out her hand to Aro, who took it and smiled giddily after releasing her hand.

"Oh how _intriguing_! This is very fascinating indeed! However! Introductions! I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus. You have already met Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri. And you were not able to feel Jane's gift? And you say this is not your true form? Oh this is grand! May I see your hand to read your thoughts?"

She held out her hand without hesitation, something I was surprised by. Why would she trust him when they clearly did not know each other? It took me a month to fully trust the man I have now come to respect. She truly was intriguing. I wanted to find out more. It seemed she had many secrets.

"I don't like this." Jane whispered so I could barely hear; most likely so the others would not hear either.

"Calm down sister dearest, he will lose interest after this. You'll still be one of his most valued members." I whispered back.

Her red eyes slanted towards me; she gave a quick nod and moved her attention to the girl again.

Jane was always fighting to keep her highly envied position at its highest point possible. She was always cautious of Aro's new interests.

Aro had his hands firmly around her outstretched one. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that he would get to find out all of the things that I wanted to in one go. I would have to take time to find it all out though. Not that I minded. Spending time with the odd girl didn't sound too bad to me. After all not much happened here that was unusual; and she was very unusual.

"Marvelous! How come I cannot see about the people you live with? How?" Aro asked with his voice blooming of his excitement.

"Basic mind-warping ability to keep vampire gifts from discovering them, when unwanted of course."

"And am I unwanted?" he asked with disbelief lacing his tone.

"No but as I said it is basic. So you will be considered unwanted since you are vampire. Whatever you would like to know I can tell you." She sounded a bit monotone when she said this.

Aro was the complete opposite, since he would have to actually ask the things he wanted to know instead of just taking their hand. It apparently excited him.

"Yes, but for now I think it would be best to get you situated. We have more than enough time to talk about your home. Alec, please take her to one of the more modern rooms."

"Of course, master."

Jane stepped forward with me, by the look on her face she wanted to try and torture her. Again.

_Chapter 2 done! I know she seems a bit snooty but she does enjoy teasing people! That's all it is really! Please review! I've gotten two chapters up in one sitting and am rather pleased with it! Please tell me if you are too! _

_~DragonHuntess22_


	3. Settled In

Unfrozen

~Alana

Alec and Jane led me down multiple dark and dreary hallways before they stopped at a dark wooden door perturbing the otherwise bleak stone walls.

Jane's red eyes slid towards me with a smirk playing on her lips. I felt the tortuous and burning sensation go through me again. Death and pain was all that existed in this realm of fire with no relieving water. I was present in both this realm and another; where I showed off my masochistic smile to the petite blonde girl in front of me. Her lips twisted downwards just like they had in the clearing as the pain stopped and I returned to the single universe.

It was clear she was not used to someone strong enough to withhold their reaction to her power. Or did she not realize that I even felt it? Either way I'd like to keep it that way…

Life, as I had stated earlier, had gotten a bit dull and predictable after my time with the witches. Now, that I was somewhere new and mysterious, everything was bright, shining and new again! I was paying more attention to my surroundings, taking in all the sights sounds and smells, as if I had never lived before! It was _exhilarating_. I had stopped looking for the little things, all the characteristics of a person or place.

Can you blame me though? After living for so long? Humans and their architecture start to bore you after the second decade, but quite possibly that might have something to do with the fact that they all reacted the same way when they figured out what I was before I killed them. They would beg, plead and sometimes even bribe me with unimportant materials such as money or jewels.

Now don't get me wrong, jewels are quite the pretty object but I could easily steal those off of anybody if I so desired. It's not as if they could stop me…

Maybe I could find more interesting history of the humans here, being the vampire royalty they must have quite a bit of knowledge. Meaning lots and lots of books.

I did love a good book…

I would have to go exploring for the library very soon indeed.

I looked at Alec who was just now opening the door. See what I mean? All those thoughts in just about two seconds. With so much time and things done so quickly, it was obvious to a decent three year-old that you could easily enter the kingdom of boredom.

Alec opened the door for me to go inside. He was rather _dashing_. I suppose it was a bit of an unused word to describe someone, but I could find no better word. His dark hair almost covered his thick eyebrows and flipped up tauntingly at the center of his neck. It was almost begging me to run my fingers through it.

I tried to analyze as much as I could in that small peek but I could not catch much after his deep burgundy eyes met mine. They looked at me with a sense of curiosity; but curious of what I had no idea.

I looked away into the bedroom. I guess you couldn't really call it a 'bed' room since there was no bed, nor was there a need for one.

There was a futon however, in the middle of the room; it was raised on an almost stage-like platform which also held a spiral side table.

The table had space in between each spiral up until the flat surface on top giving me plenty of room for material objects.

All of the wooden objects which would include the side table, the frame of the futon, two giant bookcases, a large and shiny desk, a small dresser and two sets of doors other than the one into the room were all made of a rich ebony wood. It would have been a bit depressing but the décor around the wood and on it were all a dark shade of maroon.

Candles were lit on every surface and there seemed to be an odd light-switch on the wall beside the door.

Alec pressed the button I had just been gazing at and the ceiling moved to open up, facing the brilliant night sky. The stars twinkled ominously at me; as if to say, "You may get as powerful as you want on that lone planet but you will never become powerful enough to reach us."

I pressed the button closing the night sky off from my view.

"This is _entrancing_." I breathed out.

"It is all rather unique; therefore it would be wise to keep in line so as not to lose this privilege or any of the many privileges we have as being in good terms with the masters." Jane stated with her slanted eyes looking at me with pure, cold-hearted hatred.

I don't think anyone deserved to be hated that much or to hold that much hate. It wasn't fair to either person in any instance, and from the way Alec did not react I could assume it happened often. I doubted most would ignore the tone in her voice and eyes like I would though, "Of course! They are our masters, of course! Why would I consciously betray them? I would never dream to think of such a thing," I paused debating whether to say my next words or not. Ah, what the hell, "To think that such a thought had run through your own mind, one so close to the royalty that are our masters. I trust you do not think of betrayal most regularly?"

A growl escaped Jane's childlike lips, forming words after the shaking noise, "I would _never_! How dare you say these things! You have not been here for more than a mere day and you already insult one so high!"

"Insult? Never." The words rolled off my tongue in a silky way that said I sure as hell would insult her at every given chance, "I was just checking, since you are in such high regards with our powerful leaders. One can never be too cautious."

Jane seemed to be holding her tongue against screaming at me; but was that a tiny bit of admiration in her eyes? She blinked the emotions back before I could look further.

Alec who had been silently watching the exchange finally spoke, reminding the two girls of his presence, "Oh this will be interesting by far. Come Jane let us leave to let…"

I looked up, realizing I had never told them my name; Aro knew because of his gift but no one else could know. It gave me a giddy sort of feeling to know that if I so desired I could change my name right now right here. I wouldn't of course, due to my love for my name.

"Oh! Of course… My name is Alana. Alana Devae."

Alec nodded with the barest hint of a twitch in the corners of his lips, "Alana get settled in."

Jane did not need told twice to leave me and my room. Alec glanced at me and then after his sister. He grabbed the door handle and closed it shut behind him and his near-black cloak.

Oh what to do, what to do? This was surely to become a most interesting stay…

_Chapter tres est finished! I'd like to thank Jinjing369 for your wonderful advice! I will try to work on it! I tried to play it off as her not paying attention due to the whole 'seen it all, done it all' type of thing so I hope I can get better at description! Anyways I know not much went on in this chapter but she's in a new place and she's got a lot to think about! And I've seen how many people have clicked on my story and even returned to it and put it on story alert! Thanks so much guys! I'd love for you guys to review and tell me what ya think! So until next time!_

_~DragonHuntess22_


End file.
